


Let Me Show You

by orangedsoda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Security Cameras, Voyeurism, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangedsoda/pseuds/orangedsoda
Summary: Living in Rika’s apartment is boring as hell, but that sexy hacker sure isn’t.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 176





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official fanfic, so I’m sorry if it’s not that well written. I hope to improve by continuing to write more fics!

You groaned as you rolled over on the bed. Being in this new apartment was exciting, for sure. I mean, out of the blue you’re suddenly talking to a bunch of attractive people through a messenger app that you thought everyone was able to download. Obviously, you were dead wrong with that assumption, but you weren’t complaining. However, you were alone, so it was also super fucking boring. After a few moments of having your face shoved into a pillow, you hear your phone vibrate on your desk. You lean over and pick it up, to see that the one and only 707 is calling you. 

Now, everyone in the messenger was attractive in their own way, but the hacker was the one that you couldn’t stop thinking about. There was something about his bizarre sense of humor and soft looking red hair that made you want to sink right onto your knees and suck his cock, but you knew you couldn’t say that. At least not yet, you’ve only known him for five days after all, but you just can’t help but let your mind wander thinking about all the things you could do to please him. 

After realizing that you’d zoned out thinking about doing various things to make him cry out your name, you finally answer his call, and a shiver runs down your spine when you hear his voice excitedly greet you. 

“Hiya, hacker man! The only man on this earth who could possibly break into my precious messenger! Oh whatever shall I do?!” He whined in his ‘I’m obviously kidding’ voice. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t notorious hacker 707!” You respond, smirking to yourself. “You know, Mr. God Seven, maybe I could consider leaving your precious little messenger alone if you beg me for it,” you joked, just expecting him to laugh in response, really. What you weren’t at all expecting was him to actually start begging, but you should’ve known by now how full of surprises he was. 

“Oh no!” He exclaimed through the phone, “Mr. Hacker is going to make me beg for it? Oh my...please sir! Please give me back my precious messenger! I’ll do anything!” He continued in a high pitched voice, and you were embarrassed by how much it actually seemed to turn you on. You were about to respond, but then he kept going, “Oh, please sir! I’ll get on my hands and knees and beg you for it! Please give me back my beautiful messenger!” 

You were having trouble processing words at this point, a blush creeping up your neck at the concept of Seven begging you on his hands and knees for something. As if he could see how flustered you had gotten, he laughed and began to talk normally, “So, how was my acting, personally I feel like I’m improving a lot!” 

You stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds, processing his words before responding, “Oh! Yeah, actually. You seem to be getting better.” You say, only half joking. 

“Hell yeah!” He yelled, “I was hoping you’d say that, so anyway, how’re things going in the apartment, nothing strange has happened, right?” 

“No! Everything’s fine,” you responded, “Although, it is kinda lonely,” you smirked, “I wish someone were here to keep me company.” 

Seven sounded like he had just choked on what you assumed to be Dr. Pepper, and he coughed before saying, “Ah! Well, I’m sorry about not being able to give the address to the others. If I could, I would send the lovely Zen over to keep you some company.” He sounded more flirtatious than usual, and you weren’t about to let him get away with that. 

“Hm...Well, Zen isn’t really the one I want to be keeping me company,” you replied in a low voice, “I think I’d rather have you come over.” 

You could’ve sworn that Seven let out a genuine squeak before saying, “Oh, I really don’t think you’d want me over, I’m not all that fun to be around, not to mention dangerous.” You paused for a moment, and then you came up with perhaps the best idea you’d ever had in your life. 

“Well,” you said, “If you can’t come over, how about I show you what you’re missing on that hallway camera of yours, hm?” Before he could respond, you hung up, and swiftly got out of the bed you’d been laying in. 

Seven wasn’t even able to process your words before you’d hung up. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Show him what he’s missing?! He swiftly checked the hallway camera on his second monitor, only to see you walking into view. 

You were wearing a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, that he noticed rode down a bit low, showing the top of your boxers. He bit his lip at the mere sight of you, the way your shirt showed off your arms just enough, how it stretched a bit across your muscular chest. You put your hands together to make a heart shape, winking at the camera with a large grin on your face. Seven felt his heart jump, trying to ignore that his heart wasn’t the only thing reacting to the sight of you. 

That’s when you licked your lips and used your pointer finger to lift up your shirt just a bit, exposing your navel. That’s when it really hit Seven, you were about to strip for him right now. He felt his cock stir in his pants at the thought. Before he met you, he hadn’t thought about his sexuality much. He always just assumed he was straight, I mean, he liked women after all, but when he did his background check on you. Oh, he had to stop himself from jerking off on the spot. 

You starting to lift your shirt more was what snapped him back to reality, you teasingly trailed your hand up between your pecs, not yet exposing your nipples, but everything else was on full display, just for him. He couldn’t help but groan at the sight of you, especially when you started delicately running your other hand over your abs. Seven couldn’t take it anymore, he reached down and lightly rubbed his hardening cock through his pants, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered. That was when you fully removed your shirt, Seven bucked up into his hand at the sight, groaning at the friction. You reached up and licked your hands, before reaching down to toy with your nipples, you lightly circled your fingers around them as they hardened, and Seven could hear you let out a whine through the camera's microphone. Seven decided that if he didn’t start to directly touch his cock, he might just explode, so just as you had made the same decision, reaching down to your pants, he swiftly slid down his own as well, releasing his cock. The sight of you letting your pants and boxers fall to your ankles to reveal your half hard cock made Seven’s eyes roll back into his skull. He began stroking himself along with you, circling his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock and letting out a high pitched moan. As he saw you starting to jerk your cock faster, so did he, first grabbing some lube from his desk drawer and pouring some onto his hand to spread it over his dripping cock. 

He wanted to match your pace, to feel what you were feeling. He drank in the sight of your muscular thighs trembling as you quickly jerked your leaking cock. He knew that he couldn’t last much longer, watching you throw your head back against the wall and fucking into your hand. His hips began to move of their own accord, fucking up into his own hand and letting his eyes flutter shut, repeatedly moaning out your name like it was the only word he knew. 

He felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as he finally came, practically screaming from the intense pleasure of knowing that you were doing the same. He sat for a minute, letting his body calm down before releasing his limp cock from his fist, as he looked back down at the screen, he saw you wink at the camera one last time, your torso drenched with cum and your knees looking like they were about to give out. He let out a shaky breath and realized that he wasn’t gonna be getting over his little crush on you any time soon.


End file.
